The Return of GLUXA
by ProjectPhoenix
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland, and to his queen. He will face new prophecies and many fluffy moments with Luxa. But this time, he is here to stay. GLUXA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and please review! This starts immediately after the end of the book.**

Gregor watched Lizzie meander around the playground as Boots snuggled into his chest with a growing feeling of sadness. He thought of everything he had left behind, Mareth, Howard, Ripred… and most of all he thought of Luxa. Oh what he would give to see her again. It has only been around a day but it felt like years. Gregor knew he could never live a normal life in the Overland, with all the things he had gone through. His scars alone would scare and confuse most people. But that didn't even compare to what had changed emotionally. The childlike behavior he had exhibited before he descended into the Underland was gone, replaced by a maturity similar to a veteran, which he technically was. There was no way Gregor could live a normal life having experienced everything that he had.

After a while, it grew dark, so he called Lizzie and they walked home. As they passed the Underland entrance, Gregor had an urge to run over to it and make his way under, but he decided to appease his parents for once. When they walked through the apartment door, their mother looked up and said, "Gregor we have made our decision, we are staying in New York!" Gregor literally exploded with happiness as Boots and Lizzie shrieked with joy. Grace then exploded into tears and Gregor's father rushed over to comfort her. Gregor was in a state of turmoil as he tried to decide between his love and his family.

Dinner that night was subdued as the news had a positive and negative impact on the family. As they finished, Gregor's father looked up at him expectantly, awaiting his decision. Gregor has thought about this for hours on his bed and he had finally come to his decision. "Mom, Dad, I have decided to return to the Underland, I cannot live here without affecting all of you." "You can still visit me though…" Grace was expecting this but she still was sad. Lizzie, however, was extremely mad. "WHY CAN GREGOR GO AND NOT ME!" she screamed. Instead of Grace, it was Gregor who replied. "Lizzie, you and Boots can live normal lives here, you have no scars and you weren't exposed to what I was…" Lizzie saw the sadness in his voice and realized how lucky she was and smartly decided to keep quiet. However she still stomped off to her room, with the intention to protest later. Then Gregor broke the silence, "But I guess I can stay for tomorrow to pack."

After everyone was asleep, Gregor looked at the picture of him and Luxa with happiness. However, he was a bit sad about leaving his family but he knew it was for the best.

The next day, he bought supplies from Home Depot down the street and said goodbye to his family. With his family behind him, he descended into the Central Park Entrance. Gregor went through the long series of tunnels at a slow pace and wished the ride would be over soon. He had brought a cheap parachute so he wouldn't die on landing and he landed quietly on the Regalian ground. He was immediately spotted by a nibbler and a human on a flier at the Waterway entrance. They cautiously walked over to him and recognized the great Warrior of Regalia- their savior.

The human introduced himself as George, the flier, Boreas, and the nibbler, Howreg. Gregor climbed onto the flies back and they set off for Regalia. He rode in silence as he tried to imagine how Regalia had changed since his departure a few days ago. Would Luxa want to see him? Has she moved on? He knew that she wouldn't have changed in two days but maybe the Council? Gregor shook his head and he knew he was just being crazy. There was no way Luxa had a new boyfriend. Right?

As Boreas descended into the arena, Gregor saw gnawers, nibblers, spinners and even fliers working alongside the humans to rebuild the fallen city. Pride filled him as he knew that this was all Luxa's doing. When the flier landed, a gnawer looked up and recognized him and yelled, "The Warrior has returned!" Soon the whole arena was cheering.

A silver flier landed in front of Gregor carrying two people. As they stepped off, Gregor could see Mareth and Vikus. They walked over to him and hugged him, with Gregor barely being able to breath during Mareth's. He told them that he had come to stay to which Vikus replied, "I am sure the queen will be overjoyed." Gregor's face turned bright red as he followed them back to the bat. The bat introduced itself as Artemis and they lifted off.

When they arrived at the castle, Vikus got off and motioned Gregor to follow him. He led him towards an empty room and told him that he could stay there. Gregor collapsed on the bed and Vikus left him to his thoughts. A few minutes later the door opened and a girl walked in. Gregor recognized Luxa and almost fainted with happiness. With tears in her eyes, she ran over to him, and kissed him. Gregor felt amazing and lucky with the girl of his dreams in his arms, and content with the belief that he could live with her, forever.

**Please review! This story will most likely have a prophecy and tons of GLUXA fluff! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview**

The air was crisp. The birds were chirping. It was the perfect day for a romantic walk along the river. Except there was one small problem, there was an army approaching Regalia. After the disastrous attack of the rogues, Regalia was compromised. No one knew who to trust and the city's functions fell apart. Under the orders of Queen Luxa, all citizens of Regalia were interrogated for any information about the rogues due to new information pouring into Regalia. A mass army of cutters, spinners and even human rogues had gathered at the infamous Plain of Tartarus and were slowly approaching.

Luxa sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do. Gregor had his arms around her and attempted to console her but even he had no plan whatsoever. According to the estimates, the rogue armies greatly outnumbered even their alliance with the spinners and the gnawers. Luxa turned around and sobbed into Gregor's chest. "This is all my fault," she whimpered, "I should have realized this earlier." Gregor, who was also scared, had nothing to say. They stayed like that for a while until they were called to an emergency army meeting.

The council had no ideas. Regalia's army was already in shatters from the War of Time. They tried to make a plan, but in their hearts, they knew it was over.

However, everything changed that night.


End file.
